Trick or a Treat, Eric is What I Want to Eat!
by Violetbat
Summary: Sookie is about to get married to Bill. However, Eric, a hot mechanic, has a thing or two that might convince her otherwise. Will he be able to make her change her mind? AU/AH/OOC/X-Rated. Entry for the Eric and His Great Pumpkin One-Shot Contest.
1. Chapter 1

**Eric and His Great Pumpkin One-shot Contest**

**Title: Trick or a Treat ... Eric is What I Want to _Eat_!**

**Your Pen Name: Violetbat**

**Characters: Eric, Sookie, Amelia, Bill, Clancy, Sophie-Anne, Pam**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one. Charlaine Harris owns the characters. Alyssa Brooks and Larissa Lyons own most of the story itself since I "borrowed" a lot from their book, "Orchids and Orgasms".**

Beta Goddess for this story: **Suki59**. She's brilliant!

**A/N** - Have fun! Happy Halloween!

**T*****T

SPOV

_**B**__alls. I owned them._

_**O**__rgasms. He gave me plenty._

_**O**__rchids. What I most wanted from him and never got._

Dammit! Why was I thinking of Eric again? This was my wedding rehearsal, for heaven's sake. I should be over him. My body should have long forgotten about his. How he was able to set me on fire with a single look. _No! _I was over him! I had to stop or I'd drive myself nuts!

Balls! I should never have allowed Amelia to talk me into using these damned ben-wa balls. They were supposed to be strengthening my inner pelvic muscles for my honeymoon, while _gently arousing_ me, so that I'd be ready to attack Bill like a wildcat. And maybe enjoy our sex for once. Instead, all I could think of was ... _Eric_.

_Eric, Eric, Eric_. Thoughts of my ex-boyfriend were driving me insane. "Sookie? Did you hear me?" Smoothing the front of my tiny red dress and adjusting my wings, I turned towards the pastor.

_Wings?_ Yes, I had them. But, I was no angel. I was a fairy. A very bad fairy! Red and hot as fire. On fire. I wanted to whimper at the heat wave I was feeling inside my core as I squeezed the internal muscles of my _girl_, clasping the balls tight. But I had to talk now, not whimper. "I'm sorry? What?" _Gently arousing? _My panties were soaking wet.

"Getting nervous? Are you ready?" the holy man asked me.

Crap. Had I done anything weird? I shifted my stance and a wonderful sensation radiated through my pussy. Was that my g-spot? Damn! I had to stand still. Answer him. And, not whimper! "Of course not! I'm ready!" To get laid!

"It's natural to worry, my dear." The preacher's voice was soothing—but doing _no _good for my current affliction. "But everything will go just fine, you'll see."

"Thank you!" my mouth said while my mind was screaming: "Stand still!"

"We're finished with the rehearsal. Anything else you would like to do?"

"No. I believe I'm ... good." Except for the part that I was about to lose my mind. And _orgasm_ in a church.

"Thank God." My fiancé sounded as though I'd been putting him through labor. "I'm starving. Come on, darling."

Bill and most of the members in my wedding party headed for the church's immense doors without even waiting for me. Everyone seemed to be relieved. I was screwing things up. But this was no ordinary wedding. It was _my_ wedding! I'd only get _one_ and I wanted it to be absolutely perfect. Yet it felt far from perfect. Everything was in order, but something felt wrong. Dreadful.

It had to be the ben-wa balls.

_Or Eric. _

I really had to stop that; thinking about Eric was off limits. With a sigh, I turned towards the front of the church. Only a day left and it would be overflowing with guests, fresh orchid bouquets and happiness. Just like I wanted.

Amelia came up beside me and tugged me closer. "After dinner," she whispered, "I'm throwing you one heck of a Halloween bachelorette party."

Amelia and her famed Halloween parties. I had been to all of them. All except one. Last year's. I never got to attend it because my car broke down on the way to her house. That was when I met Eric. He was just passing in his tow truck on his way to a party when he saw my car standing in the middle of the road. And I was inside it. Dressed as an angel. He stopped in front of my car. And I almost had a heart attack when he got out of the truck. He was the hottest mechanic I'd ever seen. He was dressed as Thor, the Nordic god of thunder. Hammer in hand and all. Thunderstruck, I fell in love right then and there. I still was. Well, needless to say, I never made it to the party. Nor he to his. He recharged my _batteries_ pretty _good_. My car's and mine.

We were together for six wonderful months. I was ready to marry him. But, he said he wasn't "husband material" and wouldn't get married. _Eve_r. So, I broke up with him. Then, Bill, who I had known all my life, came into the picture. And, I was soon going to marry him. I liked Bill, but I didn't love him. I loved Eric. _No matter_, he was past. Bill was my present and my future. I'd learn how to love him with time. Eric had no right to be in my mind and heart anymore.

Coming out of my reveries, I noticed Amelia was looking great in her costume. She really was a wicked witch and so the attire couldn't be more _her_. Ah yes, costumes! What were a fairy and a witch doing inside a church in a wedding rehearsal? Well, rehearsing, of course. Crazy? Impossible? No, not really. It was Halloween. And my aunt, Sophie-Anne, and I loved it. So, this was the perfect time for my wedding. However, the crazy idea of wearing costumes to church was totally hers. Definitely not something a high society lady would do, but she couldn't care less. Neither could I. My aunt really loved Halloween. And, to be a queen. This year, she was a _vampire_ queen. As for the others, Bill was Prince Charming, my bridesmaids were amazons and the groomsmen were musketeers. The pastor was an old friend of my aunt's and he agreed to the whole craziness.

Oh, God! The _balls_! My crotch had an urgent and unavoidable date with the bathroom. "I'll catch up with you at the restaurant," I told my friend.

"Going to catch a quickie with someone?" Amelia gave me a wink and a very wicked grin.

I flashed what I hoped was a secretive smile and watched Amelia join the others as they exited the building. Inside, I suddenly wanted to cry. Or hit someone. Or have an _orgasm_. A second later, the wooden doors closed, the tiny click echoing throughout the ornate building. I was alone. Bill. Soon he would be my husband. Why wasn't I excited about that? He was perfect husband material. What more could I want? My family loved him. My friends loved him (except Amelia). He loved me. I loved _Eric_. I gritted my teeth at the forbidden thought. I had to get these damn balls out of my swollen pussy and _him _out of my mind. I spun on my foot and headed towards the bathroom. As I was passing the back door, the sound of deep laughter made me pause. I turned the handle and opened the door a fraction, listening.

"My damn balls can't get any bluer," I heard Bill complain. "The way Sookie has been holding out on me, I've been _dying. _Well, except for that hot little ... "

Clancy chuckled. "Bet you can't wait until tomorrow night."

"Are you kidding? It's past time I shifted gears and drilled into her sweet little ass."

My eyes widened. My stomach churned. The jerk! I shoved the door open with all my might, knocking into one of them. My fiancé stumbled down two steps, almost dropping a glowing cigar in the process.

"Shit, Sookie!"

A sliding sensation in my center grabbed my attention. The _balls! _

"Oh shit!" Both men stared at me. One of the ben-wa balls had slipped free and was now rolling around in the crotch of my panties. "Sorry, Bill. Why don't you ride with Clancy and I'll meet you there?"

"Sure, darling ... " Barely giving him time to say these words, I turned and ducked back into the building.

EPOV

Over my dead body.

Concealed beneath a willow tree in the church parking lot, I tightened my white-knuckled grip on the narrow steering wheel of my Corvette. It took all of my restraint not to jump from the car, chase Compton down and pound pretty boy's interest in Sookie away. I watched my girl—my _ex_-girl—dash back inside the church while Compton and his friend left.

She looked so beautiful. The way she was dressed, smiled, gestured. Sookie oozed sexuality, from her silky blond hair, to her heavily lashed, huge blue eyes and full, pouting lips. On the same note, her body was far from innocent—she had more curves than a race track. One glance at her was like a punch to the gut—or rather, cock. Just the sight of her was enough to make me hard.

I _had _to stop Sookie from marrying Compton. She was making the biggest mistake of her life. Compton could never make her happy. I was certain I'd never sleep again if I didn't stop her. My damnable conscience was keeping me up at night—every night—that's why I had come to the church.

On a Halloween night dressed in a Dracula costume. I was supposed to already be at my friend's party, trying to have some fun. Pam was surely going to have my balls for arriving late. Or for not showing up at all, if I had my way!

Acting on instinct, I grabbed my keys, leapt from the car and sprinted to the door I'd seen Sookie disappear into. Easing the door open, I stepped inside the cool sanctuary. And, there before me, by the grace of God, was Sookie—bent over, with her hands in her panties. I grinned.

"Now, I don't doubt a pansy like Compton can't satisfy you, lover, but is this really the time and place?"

SPOV

_Oh sweet Jesus!_ "Eric?" I hissed under my breath.

My fingers grappled in the crotch of my underwear for the elusive damned ball. And, luckily, I found it and trapped it inside my fisted hand. Then I turned around to face the bane of my existence, Eric Northman.

Hungry for him, I devoured the vision of sin personified—shoulder-length blond hair, body of a sculpted Greek god, captivating blue orbs. He was dressed as Dracula. Wicked and wonderful. Irresistible. And he'd been mine. For a time.

Where was his ever-present leather jacket, I wondered, catching a faint whiff of the garage that always seemed to cling to him, even fresh from the shower. Leather and motor oil—two things synonymous with Eric. Two things guaranteed to turn me on.

He had a long black cape on. And beneath it he was wearing tight, black jeans and an even tighter black t-shirt, bulging in all the right places. My fingers itched to trace his sculpted pecs, to raise the left sleeve of his shirt so I could set my eyes on the Viking adorning his muscular bicep. The sight of the tattoo always made me drool. The scent of Eric made me pant. God, I was wet. And ready. I wanted to fuck him. _Bad_.

He walked until he was just in front of me. And, slowly he grabbed my closed hand and opening it, he stole the ball from me. I was so hypnotized that I let him do it. Stupid me! Eric held the gold, glistening ball at eye level and sniffed. His nostrils flared. "Smells like you. Would it taste like you too, I wonder?"

"Give that back!" I shook free of my stupor and reached for it but he snatched his hand away.

"_Nej_. Tell me what it is and I _might _let you have it." His Swedish "no" and wicked grin reminded me how much I loved Swedish imports: _him_ ... I meant _it_, _it_, the sex, anything but him!

"What are you doing here?" I clenched my thighs in an effort to prevent further embarrassment.

"Tell me what this is first," he inquired.

"Nothing."

He looked at the ball, then popped it in his mouth, swirling it around. His cheeks inverted as he sucked. "Delicious. A real treat!"

"Oh disgusting." I looked away. I had enough issues to deal with without ... _that_.

"Now that you mention it," he said, shifting the ball to the other side of his mouth, "I see what you mean. That was kinda ... _dirty_." Putting his hand to my nape, he pulled me to him. Our noses brushed. "What do you say we get _dirty_ together, Sookie?"

A heartbeat later, he meshed our lips. At the taste of him, I shattered. I forgot where, what, who I was! Instead, I became Eric's sex-starved Sookie. I sucked on his tongue, loving the thick glide of it against mine as he plundered my mouth.

His hands roamed my back and butt, warming me, heating my crotch to boiling. When he grabbed a handful of my ass and kissed me harder, I moaned in appreciation. Then, something clanked against my teeth—the ball! Eric was trying to thrust the damn ball into my mouth. Dick-whipped for him or not, I drew the line there. It took all of my willpower but I broke free, spitting out the hated ball.

"Stop!" I turned my head to the side, unable to believe what I'd just allowed to happen. Just participated in. _Encouraged. _"A kiss doesn't change anything. I could have just kissed the minister and I'd still be getting married tomorrow."

"But you didn't. You kissed _me_." The look in his eyes went straight to my soul.

"Why are you here? Why are you doing this to me?" I wrenched away. What had I just done? I was getting married to Bill—to the perfect guy. The perfect guy who smoked and drilled? Dammit! I just wanted to puke. And _fuck_ Eric.

"Sookie, you can't marry him." His voice was firm. As if it was his place to tell me what to do! I wanted to smack him. The absolute nerve! Showing up out of nowhere, thinking he had any say in my life. I tried to shove past him.

"Move. I need to get to the restaurant and then go to my Halloween bachelorette party."

"Sookie, hear me out. Compton isn't the guy for you. You _can't _marry him."

"I _can't_? Oh, I think I can. I think I will. Now go to your little party and have fun, _vampire_. I don't want to see you ever again."

"You don't have to. Just don't marry Compton."

"You gave up the right to have any say in my life when you decided you didn't want to be a part of it."

"_You_ broke up with me," he replied while he slowly bent his knees to pick up the ball. After he did, he stood up and pocketed it. His eyes never left mine a single minute.

"Semantics. We didn't want the same thing. Still don't, obviously." We were finished. Over. We had to be.

Why did he just pop up out of nowhere, determined to ruin my wedding plans? _No! _Squaring my shoulders, I prepared myself to walk away. I'd forget all about Eric, retrieve the remaining ball from my pussy and rush to the restaurant where...

Strong arms wrapped around me in a vise. Eric yanked me against him.

"What are you doing, Eric?" Kicking, I twisted in his embrace. Up this close, his aftershave and the faintest hint of motor oil invaded my nostrils, throwing me off guard. Then, in a quick movement, he spun me around. I started pounding against his granite chest, trying to push him away, when all I really wanted to do was exactly the opposite.

Suddenly, his hands cupped my bottom and he lifted me off the floor. I screamed as he propelled me over his shoulder with a whoosh. My stomach landed hard against him, knocking the breath out of me. I smacked him on his glorious ass. "Eric, put me down. _Now!_" He just jiggled me, stilling my complaint.

"What time's the wedding, tomorrow?" he asked. I just couldn't believe this was happening.

"Three," I told him.

"I'll have you back here in time ... " Eric grunted, "_if _you still want to come back." Swinging around, he kicked the door open and stomped down the stone staircase, jarring me with every step.

EPOV

Sookie had left me no choice. A gust of wind buffeted us as I rushed to my car, carrying the squirming handful of a woman. Overhead, clouds gathered, blocking out the last rays of the setting sun. Ineffectual slaps landed on the back of my thigh.

"This is crazy! Eric!"

"Woman, I didn't drop everything and drive all the way out here for you not to listen to me." I dumped her in my car.

She huffed and crossed her arms, her plump lips pressed flat, but she issued no protest. From the look in her sparkling blue eyes, it was apparent she was dying to know what I had to say, but equally strong was her desire to tell me to take a hike. I hopped over her into the driver's seat, yanked my keys from my pocket and shot her a glance. She hadn't moved. "Good girl."

"Go to hell."

"I can read you every time." I couldn't suppress a laugh. She was so damn sexy when she was angry. I'd missed her fire. And tonight she was a ... _my_ fiery looking fairy. Fucking _delectable_!

I revved the engine and a moment later we were exiting the parking lot. I veered onto a country road, heading away from town. "This area's beautiful," I commented, attempting to break the tension. "I can see why you chose to get married here."

"Bite me."

"Ah, Sookie. I love it when you talk dirty. And, don't forget I have sharp _fangs _tonight, so I might comply to your request ... _gladly_!" I smirked and gave her a little wink. Her presence captured me. The wind whipped her hair, blowing the long golden strands around her head, making her look wild. Wild and beautiful! My dick sprang to full attention and I almost let out a growl.

She bit her lower lip and cast me a glare. "Keep your eyes on the road."

God, how I wished it was my mouth on those lush lips. "Damn, woman, you look gorgeous. I've missed you, lover."

She arched one brow. "Yet ironically, you let me go. You miss me but not enough to hold onto me. Not enough to start a life with me."

A streak of lightning bolted across the gray sky, punctuating her statement. It was growing darker. Silently, I considered her words. Was that really the way she saw it? I had a different opinion, one that made me think I was driving straight into two storms—one in my car, one outside of it.

"A life? Like your family would've stood for that. I can just imagine Christmas dinner, _slummin'_ with the mechanic." I liked to live a simple life, but I wasn't poor. I had money. Plenty of it. Only I didn't have the _pedigree_ that was needed to be a part of Sookie's family. She was better off without me. But that didn't mean she should be with loose-loined Compton. Not even close.

"What's this you have against my family?" she demanded.

"It's more like what they have against me." Sookie released a frustrated sigh and looked away. "Tell you what, let's talk about something else. What have you been doing with yourself?"

"Planning a wedding." Bitterness coated her words. "One you seem determined to ruin. Turn around. I'm expected. I have _commitments. _Bill is going to wonder where I am."

I sped up. "Let him wonder."

She twisted in her seat, facing me with narrowed eyes. They were spitting fire at the moment. "Come on, Eric. Whatever this is about, it's pointless."

"Pointless? After that kiss, I'm not buying it." Silent, Sookie fell back into her seat. Apparently the truth left her speechless. She wanted me. I knew it and she knew it. The question was, what to do about it? I could think of a hundred things. And they all centered around her body. I licked my lips, savoring the flavor—her flavor—that the golden ball and her mouth had left on my tongue. One taste wasn't enough. "You got any more of those balls up there?" I asked while licking my lips.

"Eric..." She closed her eyes as though she could hide from me. From us.

We both wanted more than just a kiss. Maybe before I worried about convincing her that Compton was an asshole, I should prove her own feelings to her. She was marrying one man but she wanted another. _Me_. And Eric Northman wasn't such a gentleman that he wouldn't take advantage of that.

My hand went to her knee. "Maybe I should check for myself. I am all for your... _treats_ tonight, lover!"

SPOV

"Don't you dare. Just watch the road!" I tried to cross my legs but Eric wouldn't have it. He dug beneath my dress and wrenched my legs apart. His fingers dove past my panties.

"Everything is under control, lover. You know I can drive." One, then two of his fingers plunged deep within me. My traitorous pussy muscles clamped around them and I gasped, wanting more, despite myself. "And, you know what I can do to you," he whispered seductively.

Oh God, did I ever! Why wasn't I stopping him? Fighting tears, I savored the missed sensation of his touch, of his calloused fingers snagging on my lacy underwear, of the way he commanded my body's response, like only he could.

_Oh Jesus! _I fought back a moan. What was I doing, letting him invade me like this? It was one thing to give him time to state his case—part of me still held out hope he was there to profess his undying devotion and sweep me off my feet—but it was another thing to cheat on the man I was marrying. The very _next day_!

Keeping his left hand anchored on the wheel, Eric leaned over and rolled his fingers deep inside me, opening me up, exploring me. Weak, I lifted my hips, welcoming him. How long had it been since I'd felt such ecstasy? Six months! Yes, as long as we'd been apart … _too long!_ My stomach clenched. My heart pounded. I leaned my head back and accepted the moment for what it was. I couldn't stop him. I didn't want to. Nobody could make me feel this way. Especially not Bill.

Eric teased my clit and I gasped, thrilled to my core. I rode his fingers, loving the way he varied his touch, circling my clit, then pushing deep. Lifting my head, I stared between my legs. The switchblade tattoo on his forearm was moving up and down, up and down, as he pleasured me. How I loved his arm—the flexing muscles, the blond hair.

Thunder crashed closer, echoing in my crotch. Rain drops started to fall. If he didn't stop, I'd come. I gripped his wrist with both hands, holding him to me. But what I really wanted was to rip off his jeans and climb onto his cock. And ride it to completion. God, I was _weak_. His hands weren't enough. _More. _I had to have more. I had to have all of him deep inside me. "You've got to stop," I panted. It was raining harder, making me feel elemental, raw. "Eric! Stop!" His hand stilled and started to withdraw. I clawed at his wrist and forced him to resume pumping his fingers into me. "No. The car. Stop the goddamn car! I _need_ you!"

Eric lifted his foot off the accelerator, maneuvered onto the shoulder and stopped the car. He set the parking brake but never halted his attentions, pushing high in my pussy, still searching for the ben-wa ball. The velocity of raindrops increased, coming down harder, landing on my clothes, on my hair and sinking in. I humped his fingers, scrambling to get my hands beneath my skirt, trying to reach my clit. I couldn't think anymore, had to _come..._

Eric's motions slowed. "I've got to put the top up, lover."

An unwilling moan issued from my lips as my pussy twitched in protest. Flexing his middle finger in me one more time, he eased his hand from between my legs, bringing the other ball with him. "A souvenir, for later." Then the bastard grinned. A _souvenir? _Because after tonight, there would be no us. I was ruining my life for nothing more than a fucking _orgasm_. God. What was I thinking? I _wasn't._ Tears flooded my eyes. Lightning flashed around us, illuminating the sky. Directly overhead, thunder cracked, striking me like a whip. I flinched. Eric pocketed the ball and nudged my jaw until I looked at him. "This wasn't my intention, Sookie, I just wanted to talk to you. But it's obvious there's unfinished business between us."

I wiped the wetness from my eyes and saw the drops glistening on his white skin, catching on his cleft chin. He looked so damn good. I shook my head. This was so wrong. And it had to stop. "This doesn't change anything. It _can't_." Eric moved his hand, running the fingers he'd had inside me over my lips, allowing me a taste of what I felt for him. I jerked away violently, avoiding his gaze. I saw the prominent bulge in his pants. A treat for me ... his _Gracious Plenty_! God! "Stop, just stop. You have to. Take me back to the church. I... " My heart thudded. The ache in my pelvis grew stronger, my desire seeping through my panties, onto the seat. It was all I could do not to throw caution to the wind and jump him right then and there.

He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Stay put. I'll be right back."

I wasn't going to listen to him. I had to run. Steal his car. Anything to get away. I wasn't going to let him trick me. Trick. Treat. Trick. Treat. Trick. Treat ... I was so confused! Eric was ten times more man than Bill could ever dream of being. But Bill was the _right one _for me. He wanted to marry me. Eric was sexy. But he'd never settle down. Become _domestic_. He was all about having a good time. Loving life. Not taking anything too seriously. I wasn't going to throw my whole life away for a booty call … and that was all I was to Eric. A good time. The perfect treat for a Halloween night. And I was falling for his trick.

Levering the heavy door open, I hurled myself from the car and ran. I had to get away. I had to outrun Eric and his tricks ... or his treats. Outrun myself. My desire. If I stayed, I'd succumb. Dodging pine trees, jumping over debris, I forced myself to keep moving. My lungs burned. Rain blurred my vision and soaked my clothes, weighing me down. I ignored Eric's calls and ran. I stumbled, but kept going. My body had never needed Eric so much. So much I was ready to forfeit my future. And for what? A quick fuck that wouldn't mean shit to him. Why was I even considering it? With harsh motions, I brushed away tears that wouldn't stop. I hurt, ached inside. Why did he do this to me? Why did I _let_ him?

EPOV

I secured the car and tore after her, unmindful of the rain. "Sookie! Stop!" Damn fool woman. "You'll hurt yourself. Stop!" Her tiny red dress with its scintillating little wings flickered through the trees like a fiery beacon.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. I didn't know what I'd expected but it wasn't her braving the elements to flee from me. Breathing heavily, I powered forward, my booted feet easily eating up the distance between us. Not twenty yards from the road, I snagged her wrist. I whipped her around to face me. Light from a distant lightning strike filtered through the trees, illuminating her face for a second. Tears mingled with raindrops tracked down her cheeks.

"Why are you doing this? _Why?_" Sookie cried, gripping my upper arms. Her fingertips delved beneath the edge of my t-shirt, holding tight, not pushing me away. "I'm going to marry Bill. Tomorrow. I am!" she yelled.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me? Or yourself?" I hauled her closer, ducking beneath the nearest pine. She hugged me, nuzzling her face against my neck. She sure wasn't acting like a woman about to be married. I became more determined than ever to save her from Compton. "Answer me, dammit!"

Instead of responding with words, Sookie kissed her way up my neck and latched on to my lips. The rain pounded harder, hitting the ground in staccato patters. Inside my mouth, her tongue was battling mine. While kissing her I raised her dress to get at her skin. She rubbed against me and her fingers tangled in my hair, pulling my head back. Rain dripped down my neck while we paused to breathe. "Are you still marrying that bastard?"

"You haven't given me a reason not to." She panted heavily while she kissed my Adam's apple.

How could she say that when she was pulling my shirt up, scraping her nails over my back and kissing, licking, sucking my neck? "You want a reason? Do you ever respond to him like this? Does he make you feel like this?" I flexed my fingers, easily slipping them beneath the edge of her damp panties.

She moaned and arched against me. "It's not you. The balls. Ben ... ah ... "

"You can lie to yourself, Sookie, but..." I swallowed and let out a deep groan. Sookie had my shirt shoved up to my armpits. She was kissing my chest, biting one of my nipples. When I'd taken off after her earlier, I hadn't planned on abduction, or seduction. I hadn't planned on _fucking_ her senseless and losing my mind in the process. "Fuck, Sook..." Her tongue was all over me. She abandoned my pecs and attacked my lips. I pushed her against the tree and knelt, shoving her dress up to her waist. The sharp scent of her desire went straight to my head. With a quick tug, I ripped up her lacy panties. My mouth watered. "After sucking on your little gold ball, I'm dying to eat you." She whimpered as I lunged forward and suctioned her pussy, drinking the luscious arousal dripping from her.

Unable to be gentle, I seized one breast and squeezed her flesh. Through the thin layers of her dress, her beaded nipple met my palm. Between her thighs, my tongue delved _deep_, licking over her folds, pushing inside, lapping, as I gave her breast one harder squeeze then used my fingers to spread her juicy pussy wide open. Growling, I teased her clit with long, slow glides, coaxing the little bud from behind its hood. Once exposed, I sucked the tiny pearl, flicking my tongue over it. Sookie pulled on my hair and I loved her even more, with everything inside me. Breathing heavily, she thrust her womanhood into my face. "More Eric. I need..."

"I know what you need." I pulled back and licked my lips. Guiding her by her hips, I turned her around and spread her legs wide. "Hands on the trunk," I ordered, "and brace yourself, lover." I opened her buttocks and licked her from behind, tasting every inch of her.

She gasped. "No..."

I overrode her weak protests and satiated myself on her flesh, licking from her dripping pussy to the puckered bud of her back opening. My fingers joined the assault, pressing deep into her pussy two at a time. She was crying, moaning. But it wasn't enough. I wanted her to scream my name. To beg. To never desire another man again. I plunged into her with my tongue, my fingers, stretching her and making her call my name, at last. She rode my hand and mouth, bucking like a wild woman. My tongue grew numb. I slid to the side and nipped one of her butt cheeks, making her cry out.

"Eric, please!" she panted. "Fuck me. _Now_!"

With my free hand, I kneaded her ass. My fingers dug into her flesh, slowing her movements so I could control her. I finger-fucked her rapidly, forcefully. My thumb caressed the outside of her rectum. She flinched, tried to move away from the intimate invasion, but I easily held her in place. Her pussy clenched tightly around me and she shuddered, her legs shaking.

"Eric ... mmm..."

"Shhh, lover." I pressed higher in her, going faster, harder. "Just feel me. _Need me_." _Want me. Love me..._

"God, I do..." Her words were strained, sounding almost as if she was in pain. She screamed, her shout echoing in the night. My need for her became unbearable. I couldn't play any longer. I had to _take_. Standing, I grabbed her by the shoulders and whirled her around, trading places with her. I leaned against the tree trunk and fumbled with the button-fly of my jeans, freeing my cock.

"_Now_!" Sookie said clutching at my shoulders. "I need you _now_!" I felt her feet climbing the legs of my jeans and I clasped her butt, lifting her. Her body hugged me tight, her limbs wrapped around me as she humped against my freed erection, sliding along my length. I shifted her until I was poised between her thighs. I trembled and steadied my legs, then rubbed the tip of my erection past her opening. Sex juice dripped from her pussy, coating me. My shaft swelled in my hand. With a hoarse shout, I lunged inside her hot core. _Mine_!

SPOV

I screamed. I bore down against Eric's cock, taking him all the way. God _yes_! My inner muscles rippled around him, pulling him deeper. Eric grunted and shifted his legs to a wider stance. The action caused him to surge against me. My ass tingled; my loins throbbed. The last of my tears dried as I finally got what I'd been craving. Needing. Not just in that moment, but forever it seemed.

I coiled my arms over his shoulders and straightened my spine, trying to find friction against my clit with his pubic hair. After what he'd just done with his tongue ... God, I could still feel him _there_, licking and biting... I was primed. I concentrated on his thrusting, on how he filled me with his big, hard, heavily veined Gracious Plenty.

I hadn't felt this full, this close to another human being, in months. He changed tempo and I gasped, flailing in his grasp. My rear entrance itched, wanting... Eric moved his fingers, sliding them to the crevice of my butt. I'd always dissuaded him from that virgin territory, but in that moment ... his touch was exciting me beyond my comfort zone. I ground myself against his cock, secretly hoping he'd do more with his fingers.

My tongue licked over his jaw, scraping against raspy two-day-old whiskers. My pussy spasmed around his shaft. Streaks of lightning flashed through me while a stray bolt blazed overhead. With every thrust of his hips, Eric's fingers continued to move inward. They teased my rectum and I felt it tighten then bloom. "You can do it," I whispered against his ear.

"What, lover?"

"I'm giving you permission to..." My bottom thrashed within his grasp, asking him silently. The storm raging in my pussy increased at the thought. "I want... " To be _completely_ and _only_ yours. I couldn't say it, not out loud. But Eric heard me anyway. His hands dipped past my butt and toyed between my spread thighs. I felt several fingers swirl against my pussy and his cock. He touched my clit and I flinched, so sensitive it almost hurt.

"Ready?" he murmured, slipping his hand free to trail it straight up my crack. I felt him settle one fingertip at my narrow back entrance just before it slid inside. And pumped within me. The forbidden touch set me off and I felt my core explode around his shaft. The orgasm flashed through me faster than a bolt of lightning. Every muscle in my body strained against Eric. My legs tightened. My pussy clamped down. My ass ate his finger. I bit his earlobe. I writhed in his arms. I loved him with everything in me because this was our last time. It had to be.

Eric groaned and lurched beneath me, driving his cock high. He came with a shout. I felt the hot spurt of his semen as he pulled his finger free and scraped his nails over my butt. Our breathing was loud in the dripping stillness. The storm had passed. A stray breeze instantly chilled my body. My legs zinged with sensation. My pussy ached, a good, satisfied, once-in-a-lifetime-fuck kind of ache. My ass ... well, I refused to think about it!

No longer in the throes of unrelenting desire, my mind sharpened. My body was satisfied, but guilt rose full force. What had I just done? Ordering my lethargic limbs to move, I broke our embrace and severed our intimate _bond_. I almost cried at the loss of him within me. Without stopping to look at Eric, I ran away. I didn't care how far it was, I was getting back to the damn church even if I had to walk the entire way. Or crawl.

EPOV

Lightheaded from my powerful orgasm, I watched Sookie take flight. She dashed through the shadows, stumbling in the mud as if I were a monster she needed to escape from. And women complained that men didn't cuddle after sex! I _loved_ to cuddle ... dammit! Damn woman, she had to stop running away from me! Rumblings of thunder growled around me and a new wave of rain began to fall from the angry sky. Blood pumped through my loins. I felt invincible. But Sookie had run. Fuck!

At a loss, I considered my next course of action. Did I drive her to her car and let her go? Give up on us? Or did I keep her with me and prevent her from marrying Compton, no matter the cost? You _idiot_. What was going to stop her from marrying him another day? Hell ... _I was_, that's what! Lightning flashed directly in front of me. I leapt back with a gasp as the air boomed for several seconds. Shit! That answered it. I took off running, my feet sloshing through the wet earth. "Sookie!"

She was nowhere to be seen. Chasing after her, I dodged around the trees, heading towards the road. In no time, I'd reached my car. But she wasn't in it. I flinched when another bolt of lightning landed nearby. Then I saw her, fleeing down the road. "Sookie!" I looked to my car, then to her. "Sookie!" No choice, but to go after her. I jumped in my car, started the engine, flipped on the headlights, did the fastest u-turn on record and raced after her, covering the short distance between us in a heartbeat. I slowed almost to a stop as I approached her. With jerky movements, I wound down the passenger window. "Going my way, gorgeous?" She marched forward, ignoring me.

The rain was coming down faster, plastering her normally lively hair to her head. Her red dress clung to her sweet curves, her wings were askew and she shook violently, her body quaking—from the cold, from heartache … or from passion? Poor lover. What had I done—what was I _doing_—to her? My chest suddenly burned as though I'd swallowed the sun. I'd only come after Sookie because I didn't want to see her hurt. But I was hurting her myself. "Sookie." She continued to stomp through the rain as if I didn't exist. "Sookie, dammit, enough already!" My tone rose with every word. Why the hell wouldn't she acknowledge me? "If you want to go back to the church, fine. Get in; I'll drive you." It was a lie. The church was the last place I intended to take her. I _couldn't. _Couldn't lose her. Couldn't let her marry Compton. _Ever_. But how could I keep her?

"Leave me alone, Eric." Her voice echoed with pain and her pace increased. "Leave ... me ... _alone_!" Her resentment and anger seemed like an impenetrable stone wall. If only I could break through. Touch her somehow. Get her to smile.

My tires crept along as I idled forward, the speedometer still registering zero. I started humming an old tune about raindrops falling on heads, as light heartedly as possible. "Come on, lover. Get in." Nothing. "My heart's still pounding from what we did beneath the tree." My cock was still pulsing, but I figured some things were best left unsaid. "Don't you want to get in the car where it's warm? And dry?" Nothing. "Don't you want your little gold balls back?" Nothing, but a slight hesitation in her step. "Hey now. You can't cheat me like this, lover. I still get to take you in the ass, remember?" She shot me a nasty look. Ah, progress. "Don't you want to try it?"

"You had your chance. You blew it." And wasn't that the story of my life? And I was probably blowing it all over again. But at least she was talking to me.

I gently applied the brake, slowing to a stop. "Sookie, this is ridiculous. It's storming."

She rounded on me. "Yeah? Well it's a lot less dangerous out here than in your car. No, thank you, _Northman_. You've caused enough trouble."

There was something in her voice ... dread? Fear? I frowned. "Why?" I questioned. "Sookie?" No response. Again. She hiccupped. Great! She was crying. "What's wrong, Sookie? What are you afraid of? Me? _Us? _Did I hurt you?" Nothing but a loud sniff.

"I am afraid of nothing. And there is no _us_! Go away, Eric." She scowled at me and took off again.

"Sookie!"

"Hurt me? Maybe you have. We just had unprotected sex. And we both know you're not exactly an angel in the bedroom, now are you?" She flashed me a glance, her expression dark and accusing.

"I haven't been with _anyone_ else. Not since you," I told her and her feet slowed to a halt. For a few seconds she looked straight ahead, saying nothing.

Finally, she turned and stared at me. "I guess you _are _an _angel_."

"Don't marry him, Sookie." My voice broke, cracking with emotion. "Please."

She squeezed her fists, clamped her eyes shut and shook her head. Fat drops of rain sprinkled down as she silently sobbed. "You just don't get it, do you? I _want _to marry Will. I mean Bill. You're not doing me any favors, Eric," she cried.

"Sookie, please just get in. Talk to me."

She hiccupped. "I can't."

"I believe you want to get married, Sookie. But not to him. You don't love _him._"

She didn't deny it. She looked towards the starless sky and allowed rain to wash over her face. "He's a good man. Perfect husband material. I don't have to love him, Eric," she answered, whispering as if it was a secret. She began to walk again and threw over her shoulder, "You don't understand! I want someone to spend my life with. Someone to make a home with, start a life. Have children with."

For a moment, I let her go, just like I'd done six months ago. I watched her walking away and I felt myself losing her all over again. _No! _I wouldn't let Compton have her. Wouldn't let her slip through my fingers a second time. I _needed _her. I _loved_ her. We belonged together. And, I knew what I had to do. More importantly, I knew that I wanted it with all my heart. I gunned the engine and lunged alongside her. "Then marry me!" I blurted.

"What?" Stopping, Sookie whirled to face me. "What did you say?"

I hit the brake. "Marry me, Sookie. Marry me!" I shouted for all the world to hear. "_Marry me!_"

She gawked at me. "That's ridiculous, Eric. You can't just swoop in from nowhere, _the night before my wedding _and pop out a random proposal. Especially one you don't mean. That is a very low trick you're pulling on me! " Her hands gestured in the air in total frustration.

I clenched my jaw to keep from protesting. I'd asked. I'd practically begged. Silently, I turned on the interior lights and beseeched her with my eyes. She leaned down and looked straight at me.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"_Very_."

"You expect an answer—a yes—just like that, don't you?"

"After what we just did..."

"That was just sex."

"Then you need a new grasp of the English language because _that _was lovemaking at its finest. Passionate. Elemental. Unstoppable." Her mouth opened as though she was going to say something else, but I interrupted her. "Hell, Sookie. I know I'm crazy for even proposing. Compared to that glamour boy you plan to marry tomorrow, life with me pales in comparison." She was staring at me in such a way my throat tightened. I forced myself to finish. "You deserve everything Compton can give you. You just don't deserve Compton."

"I don't?" she whispered under her breath.

Baring my soul had never been so hard. "You deserve to be loved. And I can do that for the rest of my life." She started shaking her head and I feared the worst. "No! Don't answer me." I leaned back in my seat. Eyes closed, I pleaded, "Don't say a word, not yet. Just come and spend the night with me. Let me hold you in my arms, make love to you all night long." I opened my eyes and gazed at her, promising, "In the morning, whatever you decide, I won't argue with you. But give me tonight. Please, lover."

SPOV

Eric looked desperate. I'd never seen him like this. "Say yes, Sookie. Say you'll spend the night with me. Please." He was begging—another first.

How could I turn him down? Knowing that he'd refrained from being intimate with other women for months ? I didn't. I nodded slowly. Eric reached across the seat to push the door open. Shaking and soaking wet, I scooted in. I looked at him as he reached and tenderly brushed a stray strand of hair from my face, cherishing me. "I love you, my fairy." I shivered inside, loving him just as much but unable to speak the words. Not yet. I cast about for something to say. Eric looked at me expectantly.

"I ... I'm hungry!" I blurted. It was true. I was. Both for real food and ... for _him_!

"Then this humble mechanic of yours will have to fix that and _feed_ you, my lady," he told me with a wicked grin while winking at me. All I wanted was to push him flat and take off his clothes.

"That's what I love about you. You're so bad, but ... so _good_. A real treat ... for _me_!" I flashed him a naughty grin, resting my palm on his upper thigh. My fingers skimmed higher, outlining the growing ridge in his jeans.

"Woman!" He slammed on the gas, taking off with a screech of tires. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. And, you're so _bad_! So, I'm a _treat_, am I? Lover, how about I show you a little ... _trick_?"

"Trick or a treat ... Eric is what I want to _eat_!" Surprisingly pleased, he quirked his eyebrow and gave me a cocky smirk. Then, he truly laughed out loud. Oh, my goodness, I was sure I was in for the _ride_ of my life.

_**B**__alls. He owned them._

_**O**__rgasms. He kept giving me plenty._

_**O**__rchids. What I most wanted from him and got on our wedding day!_

T*****T**

**A/N**- Thanks so much for reading.

There's a lot more to this story! I'll post a longer, hotter, version after the Contest is over.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** – Hello my dear readers. No, this is not the 2nd chapter to this story. I just wanted to let you all know that I have decided to leave this untouched as a one-shot story. But, I did post the longer, extended version under the name **"DREAM MECHANIC"**. So if you are curious go and check it out. It has 3 chapters and is completed awaiting your eyes to go over it.

Hugs and kisses to every single one of you and I wish you all a very **HAPPY CHRISTMAS and a HAPPY NEW YEAR OF 2010! *with a naked Eric under your tree and for the next new decade***

Love,

Nicki


End file.
